


【FB】【GGAD/斯卡曼德兄弟】第一届“神奇动物”杯辩论赛【已坑】

by orphan_account



Series: 春潮 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 恶搞，辩论赛形式他们属于JK罗琳女士，不属于我





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 恶搞，辩论赛形式  
> 他们属于JK罗琳女士，不属于我

第一届神奇动物杯辩论赛

纽特：

大家好，欢迎各位参加在霍格沃兹大礼堂举行的第一届神奇动物杯辩论赛，我是主持人纽特·斯卡曼德。本次辩论赛由英国魔法部主办，欧洲魔法教会暨保护巫师生存权益组织协办，麻瓜物品研究协会未来燃气灶小组赞助。辩论赛为期三天，共有三轮辩题，赛程结束后积分最多的队伍即为冠军，可获得嗅嗅在过去的12年7个月5天3小时零25分钟内合法赚取的所有金制品。

接下来我将为大家介绍参赛选手的基本情况。本次辩论赛共有两支参赛队伍，正方是由格林德沃率领的“戈德里克山谷”队。据说由于一意孤行拍板决定队名遭受到所有队员的一致抵制，队长格林德沃一度气愤地把一名美国魔法部官员从夜骐马车上扔到海里，并让所有游泳圈在他耳边同时爆炸。

一辩维塔·罗希尔小姐，端骷髅者，黑幕降生的学生会主席，法兰西纯血巫师，CTO反烟草反传销联盟第二号通缉犯。她的参赛口号是，端最帅的骷髅，做最棒的演讲。

二辩奎妮·戈德斯坦小姐，读心者，美国魔法部历年内部刊物十二月份封面女郎，改良热可可与蜂蜜柠檬面包食谱版权所有人，她的参赛口号是，l am not crazy。

三辩盖勒特·格林德沃先生，欧洲醋王鼻祖——啊对不起，是欧洲黑魔王鼻祖，德国死亡重金属音乐协会副主席，CTO反烟草反传销联盟头号通缉犯。他的参赛口号是……嗯，是……是打赢邓布利多，捕获邓布利多，扑倒邓布利多。

四辩克雷登斯·巴瑞波恩先生，默然者，兽人保护协会特聘顾问，著有《家暴幸存者说》《寻亲之路：格林德沃与我母亲二三事》《从锅盖头到法国街头最靓的型男》《万物有情，与蛇同行》。他的参赛口号是，who am l。

反方是由邓布利多教授率领的“格林德沃之罪”队，据说由于全体队员强烈要求取这个队名自己反抗未果，队长邓布利多教授把自己关在办公室里吃掉了大约二十包糖果，并分门别类地给蜂蜜公爵商店提交了长达五页羊皮纸的配方建议。

一辩忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生，全世界最喜欢拥抱弟弟的哥哥，战争英雄，英勇的傲罗，无论是战争、抓捕行动还是辩论赛都必须第一个上阵的不要命先生。他的参赛口号是，我必与你分享所有荣耀。

二辩雅各布·科瓦尔斯基先生，遭遇最多次神奇动物袭击的麻瓜，想象力最丰富的甜点师。他的参赛口号是，别只听我说了什么，还要想想我没说什么。

三辩阿不思·邓布利多教授，黑魔王克星，禁欲白巫师，六度荣膺霍格沃兹年度“我最喜爱的男巫”“板书笔迹最公整的教授”“女巫之友”称号，七年蝉联《预言家日报》八卦版翘臀巫师评选冠军。他的参赛口号是，爱，战胜一切。

四辩蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩小姐，美国魔法国会傲罗，拥有火蜥蜴之眼和大号逗猫棒，擅长扒柜子、钻柜子、跳柜子，她的参赛口号是，跟我回家。

现在我非常荣幸地向大家介绍本次辩论赛的三特邀嘉宾：炼金术大师尼古拉斯·勒梅，英国魔法部的莉塔·莱斯特兰奇和善良美貌的兽人纳吉尼。因故无法出席的美国魔法国会安全部长帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯先生委托我向大家传话表达遗憾：明明接的是第一部的剧情，我却始终不能有姓名。


	2. Chapter 2

纽特：第一轮比赛的辩题是，要为更伟大的利益放弃爱吗？首先由正方一辩维塔·罗希尔小姐发言，时间是三分钟，请

维塔·罗希尔：

谢谢主持人，各位嘉宾各位同学大家晚上好。在我看来，“更伟大的利益”并不是普罗大众眼中的金钱名利温香软玉，而是指一个更公平更高效的世界，指千千万万同胞本该拥有的权利。为了更伟大的利益放弃爱，是心智健全、思想成熟的成年人的正当选择，也是饱经磨难的巫师在深思熟虑后最合情合理的诉求。

理想的道路上总是荆棘遍地，其中最常见的阻碍物便是小情小爱。你们是否还记得米底国王阿斯提阿格斯的悲惨遭遇？因为对女儿的怜爱和一丝软弱的恻隐之心，他无视孙子篡权的预言，心怀慈悲地放过了居鲁士，最终居鲁士率领波斯士兵背叛祖国，推翻了他的政权。因为妇人之仁，他的政治改革被视为无物；因为屈从人性的弱点，他的半生劳碌和辛勤政绩化作尘烟。

阿斯提阿格斯和所有为爱放弃更伟大利益的人一样，是不理性不冷静的，是无法担当重任的。伟人何以成为伟人？在于他能忍常人之所不能忍，放弃常人之所不能放弃。唯有摒弃常人性格的缺陷才能不被感性情绪冲昏头脑，唯有弃绝软弱保持刚勇才能高瞻远瞩看清局势。也只有这样的强者才有能力保护、领导、管理我们，值得我们追随。如果你不同意我的意见，不妨问问自己，当战争开始你身在前线将性命相托时，你会跟从一个不去想如何杀死敌人反而哭唧唧怀念自己亲人的指挥官，还是一个将伤痛埋在心中娴熟地排兵布阵的指挥官呢？

诚然，放弃爱会让我们痛苦万分，让我们失去经历的机会，丧失些许乐趣。但是，为了让巫师们的权利能被法律保护，为了让恋人们能有合法结婚的机会，为了让孩子们能不必躲藏无需遮掩地走在阳光下，我们个人放弃一点点爱、做出一点点牺牲又能算什么呢？在历史前进的过程中，总需要有人做出艰难的决定，总需要有人用大格局大气象砍碎腐朽的镣铐，率领我们向前！向前！向前！

纽特：感谢正方一辩精彩的发言，接下来由反方一辩忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生破题立论，时间依然是三分钟，请！

忒修斯·斯卡曼德：

谢谢主持人，大家晚上好。我首先要提出对方辩友的一个史实错误，米底国王阿斯提阿格斯并没有放居鲁士一命，而是命令大臣夺走并处死自己刚刚出生的孙子。大臣不忍心，居鲁士才侥幸逃生。希望对方辩友不要再阅读盗版历史书了，如果想多了解世界史，霍格沃兹图书馆的大门永远向你们敞开。

其次，对方辩友所举战争指挥官的例子，也不能说明为了所谓“更伟大利益”放弃爱的行为的正当性和必要性。在对方辩友眼中，感性与理性无法并存，温柔和冷静自相矛盾，一个人心中有爱就是懦夫，一个人滥杀无辜却成了明君。那么我想请问，按照你的逻辑推导，你们所谓伟大的利益就是压迫麻瓜群体吗？你们追求的公平就是能给自己创建一个草菅人命也不会受到惩罚的社会吗？可见所谓放弃爱选择更伟大的利益，只不过是你们为逃避责任想出的冠冕堂皇又自私无耻的借口。你们不理解小情小爱视其为绊脚石，却也排斥大爱、不懂推己及人为何物；你们推崇的不是冷静，是冷血、冷酷；你们渴望的也不是大众的利益得到实现，而是自我欲望的满足。

真正信奉公众利益至上的仁者、真正无私无畏的领导者始终心怀大爱。基督教义里有耶和华在十字架上祈祷主原谅陷害他的人，麻瓜世界中也有圣雄甘地以宽恕之心推广非暴力不合作运动。可见真正的强者从不凭暴力震慑，更不以无情为荣。相反，他们饱含热情地期待着人本善，善于发掘人们内心深处的善良，甚至从容地迎接死亡。这样的人是否比利益至上毫无人性的领导者更值得我们追随呢？

最后，我以亲历战争的指挥官/幸存者的身份说出我方的观点：爱会让我们成为更好更成熟更值得信赖的人，放弃爱，你将一无所有；放弃人性，你将走火入魔。一个人弃绝情爱、不怀善意，性格趋近于冷血和无道德，意味着他将丧失基本的共情能力和同理心，摒弃社会运行中的一切准则。由于没有情感的制约，他将理直气壮地利用一切所能利用的人、物、事，成为真正意义上的利己主义者。我希望对方辩友能回答我的问题：连亲人、恋人都不爱的人，你能相信他会爱众生吗？你能寄希望于他理解底层民众的痛苦、创建人人平等的社会吗？


End file.
